


bow ties are cool (or something)

by helsinkibaby



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity helps Diggle with his bow tie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bow ties are cool (or something)

**Author's Note:**

> 1 million words 100 in 100 prompt "ties"

"I hate this," Diggle growls, fussing with his bow tie. 

"Aw, c'mon, Digg." Felicity's nimble fingers cover his, taking over, a tone in her voice that he doesn't understand. "Bow ties are cool."

"People are going to think I'm a waiter."

She raises an eyebrow. "Trust me." Moving around, she smoothes the shoulders and back of the jacket. When she faces him again, there's unmistakable admiration, and something else, in her eyes. "No-one will mistake you for a waiter."

His hands find her hips, settle there comfortably. "I can't wait to get out of this."

Felicity's grin is wicked. "Ditto."


End file.
